


Coming Out - A Harry Potter Regency

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung, und sie findet sie an Mr Snapes Institut, wo sie Mädchen unterrichten soll. Doch an ihrem Arbeitgeber und seiner Angestellten, Mrs McGonagall, ist etwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte, sie haben ihre Geheimnisse… und Hermione ist fest entschlossen, sie herauszufinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out - A Harry Potter Regency

**Coming Out**

_A Harry Potter Regency_

„Miss Granger, nehme ich an.“ Er dehnte jedes einzelne Wort, genauso, wie er sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl erhob, während das Dienstmädchen die junge Frau – selbst kaum mehr als ein Kind – in sein Büro führte.

Aus großen Augen sah sie sich um, ihre wilde Masse an Locken drohte dem Haarknoten in ihrem Nacken zu entkommen, und sein erster Gedanke war, dass so nicht die ideale Lehrerin für seine Schule aussah. Ihre Referenzen allerdings waren gut, und er brauchte jemanden für die Mädchen – Minerva konnte nicht alle Stunden übernehmen, die nicht von den externen Meistern für die Kunst oder den Tanz abgedeckt wurden.

Sie knickste, und er deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. „Setzen Sie sich.“

Langsam nahm sie auf der Kante Platz, der Rücken gerade, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, und nur die Art, wie ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, verrieten ihr seine Nervosität. Ein weniger aufmerksamer Mann hätte die kleinen Zeichen nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, seine Mitmenschen zu beobachten – und wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste, war Miss Granger ein offenes Buch.

Jung. Ängstlich. Verwirrt – wie oft passierte es schon, dass ein Mann ein Mädchenseminar leitete, selbst wenn Minerva den größten Teil der Arbeit übernahm?

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er Miss Granger wieder fixierte. „Sie wollen also Lehrerin werden.“

Natürlich sprach er das offensichtliche aus, aber trotzdem zuckte sie fast zusammen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ja, Sir.“

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Referenzen?“

Sie nickte hastig und zog einen Brief aus ihrem Pompadour, den sie ihm über den Schreibtisch hinweg reichte. „Ich war zuvor bei Mrs Weatherly als Gesellschafterin angestellt.“

Er öffnete das bereits gebrochene Siegel und entfaltete das Papier, bevor er seinen Blick über die Zeilen wandern ließ, mit jedem Satz mehr bemüht, sein Amüsement zu verbergen. Der Brief stammte aus dem November 1814, war also nur wenige Wochen alt, und ganz offensichtlich hatte Mrs Weatherly etwas an Miss Granger auszusetzen gehabt, genauer gesagt ihren lebhaften Verstand.

Die junge Frau wusste, dass ihre ehemalige Arbeitgeberin ihr in ihrem Schreiben keine Rosen streute, so wie sie in ihrem Stuhl umherrutschte, und er lehnte sich zurück, betrachtete sie langsam. Niemand konnte ihr zu große Eleganz vorwerfen, ihre Haare waren eine Katastrophe und ihr Kleid schon seit einigen Jahren außer Mode, aber da war etwas in ihren Augen, das, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Nervosität, von Neugier sprach – und genau diese Art von junger Frau war es, die er für seine Schule suchte.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders geeignet sind, sinnlosen Smalltalk mit alten Damen zu betreiben – was haben Sie denn noch, das Sie empfehlen würde?“

Sein spöttischer Tonfall schien sie noch mehr einzuschüchtern, aber nach einem Moment fing sie sich und antwortete schließlich doch. „Ich beherrsche die üblichen Handarbeiten und Tänze, ich spreche und schreibe Französisch und Italienisch, spiele Klavier, und habe Kenntnisse der lateinischen und griechischen Sprache sowie der grundlegenden Arithmetik, zudem habe ich die Klassiker gelesen. Außerdem verfüge ich über solide Grundkenntnisse in der Biologie und der Geographie, und habe meinem Vater für einige Jahre den Haushalt geführt, bevor er... verstarb.“

Er nickte langsam – ihre Kenntnisse waren umfassender als die der meisten jungen Frauen, die er für die Position gehört hatte, und auch wenn ihre Manieren nicht die der feinen Welt waren... seine Schule war auch keine der feinen Welt. „Wann können Sie beginnen, Miss Granger?“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte sagte, ganz offensichtlich bis zu diesen Moment überzeugt, dass er sie ablehnen würde.

„Sofort, Sir, wenn Ihnen das Recht wäre...“

Erneut nickte Severus Snape, bevor er nach dem Mädchen klingelte, um ihre Sachen auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen.

 

Es klopfte an der Tür, gerade als Miss Hermione Granger ihre Reisekiste in ihrem Schrank verstaute, und nach einem Moment, den sie brauchte, um ihr Kleid wieder glattzustreichen und über ihre Haare zu fahren – eine eher sinnlose Geste – hastete sie zur Tür und öffnete.

„Sie müssen Miss Granger sein“, stellte die ältere Frau, die in der Tür stand und sie aus scharfen, grünen Augen musterte, fest. „Ich bin Mrs McGonagall, und ich leite das Mädchenseminar für Mr Snape. Habe Sie sich fertig eingerichtet?“

Hermione nickte.

„Dann folgen Sie mir doch in den Salon.“

Nur ein bisschen weniger nervös als vor ihrem Gespräch mit Mr Snape huschte sie hinter der älteren Frau her. Er hatte über ihre Einstellung entschieden, aber Mrs McGonagall war für ihren Verbleib verantwortlich, und sie vermittelte vom ersten Moment an den Eindruck einer strengen Frau, von ihrer Brille bis hin zu ihrem Haarknoten.

„Setzen Sie sich“, bat sie Hermione, nachdem sie den Salon erreicht hatten, und sie nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz, bevor die Leiterin des Seminars nach Tee klingelte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr Snape Ihnen viel über unser Institut erzählt hat, also werde ich das nachholen. Wie Sie wissen, bilden wir Mädchen und Jungen aus, allerdings natürlich in verschiedenen Gebäuden und nach verschiedenen Curricula. Alles andere wäre natürlich völlig unangebracht. Während Mr Snape sich um die Jungen kümmert, bilde ich die jungen Damen aus, und genau dabei werden Sie mir helfen. Mr Snape sagte, Sie seien umfassend gebildet?“

Hermione nickte, doch mehr konnte sie auch gar nicht tun, so schnell sprach Mrs McGonagall weiter.

„Ausgezeichnet. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, lernen Kinder genauso sehr am Vorbild wie aus ihren Büchern, und deswegen muss Ihr Benehmen ohne Fehl und Tadel sein. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, dass ich alles andere nicht akzeptieren oder tolerieren werde.“

„Natürlich, Ma'am.“ Hermione nahm sich die Warnung, wenn sie denn überhaupt eine Warnung sein sollte und keine Drohung, zu Herzen – sie hatte den größten Teil ihres Geldes für ihr letztes Zimmer in einem der schlechteren Gasthäuser von London ausgegeben, und bis sie ihren Lohn bekam, mussten die mageren Reste in ihrem Pompadour reichen.

Mrs McGonagall bedachte sie mit einem scharfen, prüfenden Blick, bevor sie nach dem mittlerweile gebrachten Teegeschirr griff und Hermione eine Tasse einschenkte. Mit Händen, die eine viel zu große Neigung zu zittern hatten, nahm sie sie entgegen und nippte daran, bevor Mrs McGongall schließlich weitersprach. „Ich werde Sie nach dem Dinner den Mädchen vorstellen. Danach werden Sie sich hier im Salon zu mir und den anderen Lehrerinnen gesellen und Ihre Pflichten für den morgigen Tag kennenlernen. Ein paar der jüngeren Mädchen benötigen Hilfe bei ihren Studien der Geschichte, das ist eine angemessene Aufgabe für Sie. Bis heute Abend gehört Ihre Zeit Ihnen. Zögern Sie nicht, nach Mrs Pomfrey, der Haushälterin, zu klingeln, wenn Sie etwas benötigen.“

Hermione spürte, dass sie entlassen war, nickte und floh fast aus der Gesellschaft der strengen Dame, obwohl ihr Tee noch fast unberührt war.

 

Die Mädchen kennenzulernen war nicht so schlimm gewesen wie befürchtet, auch wenn die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch angestrengt mit den Flügeln geschlagen hatten. Aber unter Mrs McGonagalls wachsamen Augen wagte es niemand, sie auch nur zu unterbrechen, während sie sich vorstellte, und das schlimmste, das sie zu ertragen hatte, waren ein paar neugierige Blicke, vor allem von den älteren Mädchen. Mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren war Hermione alt genug, um den jüngeren Kindern, nur neun oder zehn Jahre, Respekt einzuflößen. Die älteren aber, die nur noch in der Schule waren, um sich auf ihr Debüt vorzubereiten, oder weil ihre älteren Schwestern noch nicht verheiratet waren, musterten sie ein wenig skeptisch.

Obwohl ihr Empfang Hermione nicht gefiel, konnte sie sich nicht darüber wundern, schließlich stammten die meisten von ihnen sicherlich aus besserem Haus als sie, hatten feinere Kleider, hübscheren Schmuck... Hermione seufzte innerlich. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, die Distanz zu wahren, nachdem sie schon so oft verspottet worden war, aber das war dumm und unsinnig. Sie war jetzt Lehrerin – sie durfte keine Angst vor ihren Schülerinnen haben!

Danach, im Salon, während sie Tee tranken, lernte sie auch die anderen Lehrerinnen kennen, drei junge Frauen wie sie, während Mrs McGonagall den Ablauf des nächsten Tages mit ihnen besprach. Hermione war noch immer erleichtert, mehr noch nach ihrer Erkenntnis vom Dinner, dass sie nur mit den jüngeren Mädchen arbeiten würde, und vor allem, dass sie Mr Snape nicht regelmäßig treffen würde – er hatte sie während ihres Gesprächs doch zu sehr eingeschüchtert.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, während sie ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden abhielt und begann, sich langsam an ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Wo sie zuerst ihre Befürchtungen gehabt hatte, war sie nun sehr froh, dass sie Mrs Weatherly verlassen hatte. Obwohl Mrs McGonagall sehr streng war, schien sie sie doch zu mögen, und mit ihrer Arbeit mit den Kindern zufrieden zu sein – zu Hermiones unglaublicher Erleichterung. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, diese Arbeit zu verlieren, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war und niemand mehr für sie sorgte. Für Frauen waren die Möglichkeiten begrenzt, wie sie ihren Unterhalt verdienen konnten – viel mehr als Gesellschafterin, Gouvernante oder Lehrerin konnten sie nicht werden – und eine dieser drei Möglichkeiten hatte Hermione schon ohne durchschlagenden Erfolg hinter sich gebracht. Sie musste einfach hier bleiben!

 

„Was denkst du, Severus?“ Severus Snape, ehemaliger Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, stellte seine Teetasse zurück auf den Untersetzer und seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich das besser dich fragen, Minerva.“

Wenn einer von ihnen bemerkte, wie unschicklich es für sie war, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen, dann zeigte es keiner von ihnen. „Immerhin siehst du mehr von Miss Granger als ich.“

Minerva nickte langsam. „Am Anfang war sie genauso verängstigt wie die kleinen Mädchen, die zu uns kommen, aber mittlerweile hat sie sich beruhigt und läuft nicht mehr wie auf rohen Eiern.“

„Und fachlich?“

Minerva lachte. „Du hast untertrieben, als du von ihren Qualifikationen gesprochen hast. Ich glaube, das Mädchen hat jedes Buch in England gelesen.“

„Ein Bücherwurm?“

Minerva nickte. „Ja, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es den Mädchen vielleicht nicht schadet, ein Vorbild zu haben, das mehr kann als Kreuzstich und Filigranarbeit.“

„Du meinst abgesehen von dir?“

Minerva schnaubte. „Den größten Teil meiner Fähigkeiten kann ich ihnen ja doch nicht zeigen – das Geheimhaltungsabkommen, du weißt schon... aber abgesehen davon – sehe ich aus, als ob ich junge Damen dazu inspirieren würde, meinem Vorbild nachzueifern?“

„Minerva, du weißt genau, dass es auf diese Frage keine richtige Antwort gibt, also werde ich mich hüten. Zwei alte Männer, die gerissener sind als du, haben zwanzig Jahre lang versucht, mich zu einem falschen Wort zu verführen, das mich getötet hätte. Wie du sehen kannst, hat es damals nicht funktioniert, also solltest du dir auch keine Hoffnungen machen.“

„Wahrscheinlich.“ Sie grinste, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Teetasse zuwandte und sie mit einem angewiderten Blick bedachte. „Kalt“, murmelte sie, doch einen Moment später dampfte sie wieder, erhitzt von Severus' nonverbalem Zauberspruch. „Ich danke dir.“

„Was ist mit den neuen Kindern? Irgendwelche Anzeichen?“

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Keine merkwürdigen Vorfälle, keine unabsichtlichen Verletzungen, keine Berichte von anderen Mädchen.“

Severus nickte. „Genauso wie bei den Jungen. Aber das Schuljahr auf Hogwarts hat ja auch gerade angefangen – wir haben ein Jahr Zeit, um neue Schüler zu finden. Trotzdem werde ich in den nächsten Tagen mit meinen Kollegen von den anderen Schulen sprechen. Vielleicht hat einer von ihnen etwas bemerkt.“

Sowohl Minerva McGonagall als auch Severus Snape galten als außerordentlich scharfsinnig, trotzdem fiel keinem von ihnen auf, wie Miss Granger, die die Hand schon nach dem Türknopf ausgestreckt hatte, wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückschlich.

 

Hermione verschwand leise wie eine Maus wieder in ihrer Kammer und bemühte sich, ihr pochendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatte nicht lauschen wollen, wirklich nicht, aber sie hatte auch nicht stören wollen, und war deshalb für einen Moment stehen geblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass Mrs McGonagall alleine war. Und dann hatte das Gespräch sie in seinen Bann gezogen – hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht verraten.

Während ihre Angst abebbte, spürte sie, wie ihre natürliche Neugier, die sie auch dazu getrieben hatte, die unzähligen Bücher in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters zu lesen, wieder erwachte. Wovon hatten Mr Snape und Mrs McGonagall gesprochen? Und wieso nannten sie sich beim Vornamen? Was waren das überhaupt für Vornamen, Severus und Minerva? Wer benannte seine Tochter nach einer römischen Göttin, und taufte sie nicht Mary oder Elizabeth?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Nicht meine Sache_ , versuchte sie sich zu sagen, aber der Gedanke wurde schwächer und schwächer, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte – ohne es verhindern zu können.

Wer oder was war Hogwarts? Und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen? Und wovon sprach der Schulleiter, wenn er zwei alte Männer erwähnte, die ihn töten wollten?

Für einen Moment kämpfte ihre Angst vor Snape noch einmal mit dem Wunsch, das Rätsel zu lösen, aber Hermione war schon immer eine neugierige junge Frau gewesen, und Vorsicht war schwierig, wenn sich ein Geheimnis vor ihrer Nase versteckte.

Nur – wie sollte sie es lösen? Nein, wie sollte sie überhaupt irgendetwas herausfinden? Wenn sie Mrs McGonagall oder – Gott bewahre – Snape darauf ansprach, würden die beiden sicherlich sofort wissen, dass sie ein Gespräch belauscht hatte, das eindeutig nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war, und ihre Indiskretion würde sie vielleicht sogar ihre Anstellung kosten. Und ihr erster Instinkt in jeder Situation, die ein Problem für sie darstellte, würde ihr auch nicht weiter helfen – sie wollte in die Bibliothek gehen und recherchieren, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass Mrs McGonagall Bücher über etwas, das sie ganz offensichtlich geheim halten wollte, offen herumliegen lassen würde.

Trotzdem wäre es einen Versuch wert, und in den nächsten Wochen, während sie sich an ihre neue Situation weiter gewöhnte, verbrachte sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek der Schule. Zu ihrem Glück war sie meist ungestört, denn nur wenige der Mädchen oder der anderen Lehrerinnen interessierten sich wirklich für Literatur, die über den gelegentlichen Liebesroman hinausging, was ihre Recherche einfacher machte. Leider wurde sie dadurch nicht ertragreicher – das Einzige, das sie aufstöbern konnte, war ein Buch über Kräuterkunde, alt, verstaubt und aus Pergament statt aus Papier, in dem von Pflanzen die Rede war, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte.

Hermione hatte nicht gelogen, als sie bei ihrem Einstellungsgespräch erwähnte, dass sie Ahnung von Botanik hatte, aber als Expertin konnte sie sich nicht bezeichnen. Es war immerhin möglich, dass es eine Lücke in ihrem Wissen war, die ihr die dargestellten Pflanzen so abenteuerlich erscheinen ließen... also erweiterte sie ihre Suche auf alle botanischen Abhandlungen, die im Haus zu finden waren – ohne Erfolg. Die in dem Buch beschriebenen Gewächse existierten einfach nicht – allerdings half das Hermione nicht, sondern machte sie nur noch neugieriger.

Der nächste Schritt in ihrer Recherche war nicht so klar – die Ressource Bücher war vollkommen ausgereizt, und um den Mut für den nächsten Schritt zu sammeln, brauchte Hermione einige Wochen. Schon früh war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie mit etwas List vielleicht an Informationen kommen könnte. Es war Hermiones Glück, dass sie diese Idee nicht an Mr Snape versuchte, sondern nur an Mrs McGongall, die Hermione schon nach den wenigen Wochen ihrer Anstellung ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Am Abend, nachdem sie ihren Entschluss, nun endlich zu handeln, in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, als sie mit den anderen Lehrerinnen und ein paar der älteren Mädchen beim Tee saß, brachte sie das Gespräch wieder auf Mr Snape. „Ich habe gehört, der Schulleiter war heute hier.“

Mrs McGonagall nickte. „Ja, er hat sich mit mir wegen der neuen Schüler besprochen.“ _Und wegen Ihren Geheimnissen?_

„Wir bekommen neue Schülerinnen?“, fragte eines der Mädchen hier, und Mrs McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, am Montag werden Miss Bennet und Miss Lydia ankommen. Der Schulleiter wird sie vorstellen und danach einigen eurer Stunden beiwohnen.“

Hermione glaubte für einen Moment, dass ihr bei diesen Worten ein besonders scharfer Blick galt, aber vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch nur – zumindest hoffte sie das inständig. Snape – in ihren Stunden! Und das gerade, wo sie sich an ihren Unterricht gewöhnt hatte und begann, Fortschritte zu erzielen.

Der Rest des Gespräches ging zum größten Teil an ihr vorbei, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, diese Horrorvorstellung in ihrem Kopf zurückzuhalten, und so zuckte sie überrascht zusammen, als Mrs McGonagall ihren Arm berührte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Der Schulleiter ist nicht annähernd so hart, wie er scheint.“ Irgendwie bezweifelte Hermione das stark.

 

Severus Snape hatte schlechte Laune. Die beiden Bennet-Mädchen waren noch dümmer und oberflächlicher als seine anderen Schülerinnen – auch wenn das eigentlich kaum möglich war – und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Minerva noch viel Freude an ihnen haben würde. Nur in den paar Minuten, die er gebraut hatte, um sie von ihren Eltern in Empfang zu nehmen, war er öfter als er zählen wollte versucht gewesen, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen oder ihnen Nachsitzen bei Filch aufzubrummen. Leider war Kessel Schrubben keine Arbeit, die er feinen, jungen Damen auftragen konnte, ohne den Zorn ihrer Familien zu erregen. Leider.

Allerdings galten diese Beschränkungen bei Miss Granger nicht, und vielleicht, wenn es ihre Autorität nicht zu sehr untergrub, konnte er sie ein wenig triezen. Irgendwie musste er ja unter Beweis stellen, dass er Mädchen noch immer zum Heulen bringen konnte, und bei Muggelmädchen war das noch einfacher als sonst...

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde die Muggel nie verstehen. Die Art, wie sie ihre Töchter erzogen, würde nie eine Frau wie Minerva hervorbringen, stark und unabhängig, oder wenn, dann nur durch Zufall. Und wie ein Mann ernsthaft an einer errötenden Debütantin interessiert sein konnte, die nur über Kleider, Spitze und ihre Nachbarn sprach, wollte auch nicht in seinen Kopf. Keine Widerworte, keine Herausforderungen, kein Temperament. In einem Wort – langweilig. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, wieso er nach dem Ende des Krieges nicht geheiratet hatte. Es gab einfach zu wenig interessante junge Frauen in der Muggelwelt, aber hier lebte er nun, zumindest für die nächsten Jahre.

Er hatte den Klassenraum erreicht, in dem Miss Granger gerade mit ihren Schülerinnen arbeitete, und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er die Tür öffnete, und für einen Moment huschte ein Schatten von Unmut über ihre Züge, bevor sie sich erhob und gemeinsam mit ihren Schülerinnen knickste. „Mr Snape, Sir.“

Er warf ihr einen seiner einschüchterndsten Blicke zu. „Woran arbeiten Sie gerade?“

„Die Mädchen lernen gerade die Liste der Könige Englands.“

Severus warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich schließlich der kleinsten von ihnen zuwandte. „Name?“

„Sanderson, Sir. Harriet Sanderson.“

„Nun, Miss Sanderson... wer regierte denn im Jahre 1414?“

„Heinrich der Fünfte, Sir.“

„Und welcher unserer berühmten Autoren schrieb ein Stück über sein Leben?“

Augenblicklich zeigte Miss Sanderson alle Anzeichen eines Schülers, der eine Antwort nicht wusste, bis sie schließlich unter seinem strengen Blick zugab: „Das weiß ich nicht, Sir.“

Severus musste den Impuls unterdrücken, auf diese oft gehörten Worte mit „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor“ zu antworten, und begnügte sich schließlich mit: „Schockierend, dass Sie die Werke Shakespeares nicht kennen.“

Das war der Moment, in dem Miss Granger sich entschloss, einzugreifen – eine Herausforderung, die Severus nur zu gerne annahm. „Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Sir, aber die Kinder haben noch nicht über die Literatur gelernt.“

„Wäre es nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihnen das beizubringen, Miss Granger?“

„Nicht heute, Sir. Heute ist es meine Aufgabe, ihnen die englischen Könige, ihre Regierungszeiten und deren wichtigsten Ereignisse näherzubringen.“

Sie war aufgestanden, als sie gesprochen hatte, und starrte ihm nun finster in die Augen, während ihre Schülerinnen sich unbewusst hinter sie gedrückt hatten, um seinem direkten Blick zu entgehen. „Denken Sie das, Miss Granger? Und was bringt sie zu der Ansicht, dass Sie besser wissen als ich, was Ihre Aufgaben sind?“

Etwas in ihrem Blick gab nach, als ihr ganz offensichtlich bewusst wurde, wie sie mit ihrem Arbeitgeber sprach, doch trotzdem streckte sie ihren Rücken durch und hielt sich ein wenig gerader, als sie entgegnete: „Nichts, Sir, außer der Tatsache, dass ich bereits seit einem Monat mit diesen Kindern arbeite, während sie vor fünf Minuten dieses Klassenzimmer betreten haben.“

Für einen Moment spürte er das leichte Kribbeln von Magie über seine Haut, während Miss Granger ihn wütend und zähneknirschend anstarrte, bevor sie schließlich einen Schritt zurück machte und knickste. „Verzeihung.“

Merkwürdig, so ärgerlich, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten hätte verlieren können, war er gar nicht gewesen... mehr amüsiert. Miss Granger war, so trotzig sie auch blicken mochte, keine ernsthafte Bedrohung für seine Autorität, das wurde immer klarer, während er die Mädchen befragte, und sie sich im Hintergrund hielt. Aber für eine Muggel hatte sie sich wacker geschlagen, das musste er zugeben – erzogen dazu, zu lächeln und nachzugeben, hatte sie einen beeindruckenden Willen gezeigt, ihren eigenen Standpunkt durchzusetzen. Es war wohl nur die Angst um ihre Position gewesen, die sie hatte zurückweichen lassen – und da Severus aus erster Hand wusste, wie sich Armut anfühlte, würde er ihr das nicht zum Vorwurf machen.

 

Hermione knirschte nun, eine Woche später, noch immer mit den Zähnen, wenn sie nur an den Nachmittag dachte, an dem Snape ihren Untericht inspiziert hatte. Warum der Mann eine Schule – ausgerechnet eine Schule – leitete, wo er Kinder doch so offensichtlich hasste, entzog sich ihrem Verständnis völlig. Nicht nur Miss Sanderson war ein Opfer seiner scharfen Befragung geworden, auch alle anderen Mädchen hatte er ins Visier genommen, bis Hermione eine von ihnen, Miss Laughley, zu Mrs Pomfrey schicken musste, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen.

_Dieser... dieser unerträgliche Mann!_ Und jetzt wollte auch noch Mrs McGonagall sie sprechen, wahrscheinlich, um sie dafür zu schelten, dass sie sich ihm entgegengestellt hatte. Natürlich, er war ihr Arbeitgeber, aber sie wäre wahrscheinlich jedem entgegengetreten, der so mit den Kindern – ihren Kindern! - umging, auch dem König von England oder dem Prinzregenten.

„Wollen Sie hereinkommen, Miss Granger, oder lieber Löcher in die Tür starren?“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Mrs McGonagalls Stimme hörte, und trat schließlich doch in ihr Arbeitszimmer ein, wo bereits der warme Geruch von Tee auf sie wartete, willkommen in der Kälte des beginnenden Novembers. Auf Mrs McGonagalls Einladung nahm sie Platz, nachdem sie Tassen für sie beide gefüllt hatte, und sah sie an, während sie sich fragte, was die ältere Frau von ihr wollen konnte, und gleichzeitig hoffte, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben könnte, ein paar gut platzierte Fragen zu stellen.

„Bevor Sie sich Sorgen machen, Miss Granger, auch wenn Mr Snape sich über Sie beschwert hat, ich denke, er hat es nur getan, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Ich denke, in Wirklichkeit war er recht beeindruckt von Ihrer... Unnachgiebigkeit, und nachdem er genauso wie ich mit Ihrer Arbeit zufrieden ist, wird der Vorfall keine Auswirkungen auf Ihre weitere Anstellung haben.“

Hermione stieß den Atem aus, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte, und lächelte dann ein wenig. „Danke, Ma'am.“

Als Mrs McGonagall still blieb, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen. „Sie scheinen den Schulleiter sehr gut zu kennen, Ma'am.“

Für einen Moment schien die ältere Frau überrascht von der Frage, dann nickte sie. „Ja. Ich kenne Mr Snape, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Ich war seine... Gouvernante, und als er diese Schule gegründet hat, hat er sich dankbar an mich erinnert.“

Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Das erklärte vielleicht ihren vertrauten Umgang, aber dass sie sich beim Vornamen nannten, kam ihr doch sehr seltsam vor – das taten eigentlich nur Familienmitglieder, oder Paare. Und dass Mr Snape und Mrs McGonagall... nein, das konnte sie sich doch nicht vorstellen, dazu war Mr Snape viel zu jung.

Schließlich sah sie auf, und begegnete Mrs McGonagalls Blick, der für ihren Geschmack viel zu scharf und durchdringend war – aber bis jetzt waren ihre Fragen vollkommen unschuldig gewesen, und hatten nichts von dem verraten, was sie überhört hatte. Auch das Buch, das sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, wollte sie lieber für sich behalten – sie hatte Angst, dass man es ihr wegnehmen würde, wenn jemand davon erfuhr.

„Gibt es sonst noch ein Problem, Miss Granger?“

Sie hatte nur Sekunden, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, doch wie meist behielt ihre Neugier die Überhand. „Ich wollte nur fragen... das heißt...“ Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie, dass die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, echt waren – zu lange hatte sie sich nicht erlaubt, über den Tod ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter, die ihm kurz darauf gefolgt war, nachzudenken, hatte sie funktionieren müssen, um ihren Unterhalt zu verdienen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Mitleid im Gesicht der strengen Mrs McGonagall aufschimmern, und die ältere Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und führte sie hinüber zu einem kleinen Sofa, wo sie ihr ihre Teetasse noch einmal auffüllte. „Es ist schwer, von zu Hause fort zu sein, nicht?“

Hermione schluckte und spürte, wie ihre Tränen sich jetzt den Weg über ihre Wangen hinunter bahnten. „Möchten Sie darüber reden?“

Für einen Moment wollte sie, doch dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. Sie war schließlich keine heimwehkranke Schülerin – auch, weil Heimweh sinnlos war, wenn man kein Zuhause hatte, zu dem man zurückkehren konnte – sondern eine Lehrerin. Mrs McGonagall nickte. „Ich bin auch weit weg von meiner Familie.“

Hermione wischte sich mit der Hand über ihre Augen. „Sind sie in Schottland?“

„Ja. Meine Freunde sind auch dort, und Briefe sind einfach kein Ersatz... haben Sie Freunde außerhalb der Schule, Miss Granger? Oder Familie?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die anderen Kinder fanden mich immer ein wenig... merkwürdig, und meine Eltern hatten beiden keine Geschwister...“

Mrs McGonagall nickte, und einen Moment später spürte sie, wie ihr ein Stofftaschentuch in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Hermione tupfte sich die Augen damit ab, und erst, als sie es wieder senkte und es schon fast wieder zurückgeben wollte, warf sie einen Blick darauf – und erstarrte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Hogwarts stand darauf, und darunter waren die unglaublich detailreichen, kunstvollen Stickereien eines Löwen, eines Adlers, eines Dachses und einer Schlange zu sehen. _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

 

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte Severus das leichte Prickeln von Magie, das er gespürt hatte, als er sich mit Miss Granger gestritten hatte, aus dem Kopf gehen. Wenn er sich erinnerte, dann war das nicht seine Signatur gewesen, nicht dasselbe Gefühl, wie wenn _er_ die Kontrolle verlor – stattdessen hatte er etwas fremdes, Unkontrolliertes gespürt, das nicht zu seinen von Okklumentik beherrschten Empfindungen passen wollte.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bemüht, sein Bauchgefühl mit seinem Wissen in Einklang zu bringen. Es war kein anderer Magier im Raum gewesen außer ihm – wer außer ihm sollte es also sonst gewesen sein?

Trotzdem... seine Unruhe wuchs in den nächsten Tagen so sehr, dass er sich, zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall, auf den Weg hinüber zum Mädchenseminar, einige Straßen weiter, machte, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Seine Kutsche rumpelte über die Pflastersteine, bis er vor dem stattlichen Haus ausstieg und durch den feinen Nieselregen, nicht untypisch für November in London, in die Eingangshalle rauschte. Minerva schien nicht überrascht, ihn zu sehen, und nachdem sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee in ihren Salon zurückgezogen hatten, nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich vermute, du bist wegen Miss Granger hier.“

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso denkst du das?“

„Weil sie interessanter ist als all die jungen Mädchen, die in den letzten Monaten zu uns gekommen sind, zusammen.“ Minerva lächelte. „Sie hat übrigens nach dir gefragt.“

„Das hat sie gewagt? Ich dachte nach unserer Konfrontation hätte sie Angst, meinen Namen nur in den Mund zu nehmen.“

„Dann unterschätzt du Miss Granger. Wenn sie jemals nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre, ich denke, sie hätte eine eindrucksvolle Gryffindor abgegeben.“

„Ein Grund mehr, sie nicht zu mögen, auch wenn du das natürlich anders siehst.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte sie ihm amüsiert zu. „Abgesehen davon, dass sie einem auch genügend andere Gründe gibt, sie zu mögen. Sie scheint eine sehr intelligente junge Frau zu sein.“

„So intelligent, dass sie uns gefährlich werden könnte?“

„Ich denke nicht... sie hat zwar mein Hogwartstaschentuch gesehen, als ich sie getröstet habe, aber sie hat keine Chance, herauszufinden, was dahinter steckt.“

Für einen Moment überlegte er, Minerva auf ihre Unvorsichtigkeit anzusprechen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Wenn Miss Granger irgendetwas herausfinden würde, das ihr gefährlich werden konnte, dann würde ein kurzer, gut platzierter _Obliviate_ das Problem wieder aus der Welt schaffen – einer der Vorteile, wenn man mit Muggeln arbeitete.

„Trotzdem würde ich gerne mit ihr sprechen, wenn das möglich ist.“

„Sie unterrichtet gerade ein paar der älteren Mädchen, aber ich kann ihre Stunde für ein paar Minuten übernehmen. Warte hier, während ich sie hole.“

Severus nickte und sah zu, wie der Saum von Minervas Kleid durch die Tür verschwand, bevor er sich umsah. Nichts in dem Arbeitszimmer wies darauf hin, dass es einer Hexe gehörte, genauso wie in seinem, und so war es auch geplant. Immerhin waren sie an das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebunden, auch wenn sie hier auf der Suche nach magischen Kindern waren...

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?“

Ein Blick auf Miss Granger zeigte ihm, dass die junge Frau noch immer wütend auf ihn war, die Art, wie sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss und das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen waren nur zu deutlich. „Das wollte ich, Miss Granger.“

Für einen Moment musterte er sie, dann bedeutete er ihr schließlich, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. „Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie Latein beherrschen?“

„Zu einem gewissen Ausmaß, Sir.“

Er musterte sie für einen Moment. „Und zu welchem Ausmaß?“

„Ich kann Cicero im Original lesen, Sir.“

Seine Überraschung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, das sah er an der Art, wie sie ihre Unterlippe vorschob und ihn wütend ansah, so als ob es nicht vollkommen logisch wäre, ihr – einer Frau – solche Kenntnisse nicht zuzutrauen. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann werden Sie mich morgen vertreten, Miss Granger.“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er das sagte. „Sie vertreten, Sir?“

„Ja. Einige der Jungen müssen ihre Deklinationen lernen, und nachdem ihr eigentlicher Lehrer krank ist, und ich ebenfalls verhindert, werden Sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen.“ Was er ihr nicht sagte, war, dass er im Keller der Schule Zaubertränke brauen würde, um den kommenden Winter und alle damit einhergehenden Krankheiten zu überstehen.

„Denken Sie, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Sir?“

„Es scheint für Sie zu einer Gewohnheit zu werden, mich anzuzweifeln, Miss Granger.“

Er sah, wie sich ein Schatten von Rot über ihre Wangen legte. „Das möchte ich nicht, Sir.“

„Umso besser für Sie, Miss Granger. Meine Kutsche wird Sie morgen früh vor Beginn des Unterrichts abholen.“

Sie erhob sich und knickste, und einen Moment später war sie ohne Gruß aus Minervas Arbeitszimmer verschwunden.

 

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen – zumindest dachte Hermione, dass der Spruch unter dem Wappen von Hogwarts das bedeutete. Ihrer Übersetzung war sie sich nicht sehr sicher, zu merkwürdig klang sie für ihre eigenen Ohren, als dass sie stimmen konnte. Welche Schule – denn mittlerweile, nach langen, schlaflosen Nächten, in denen sie versucht hatte, sich jedes Details des mitgehörten Gesprächs in Erinnerung zu rufen, war sie sich sicher, dass Hogwarts eine Schule war – wählte solch ein merkwürdiges Motto?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsam und seltsamer... vor allem, weil der lateinische Wappenspruch nach Humor klang, und Humor war etwas, das sie weder mit Mrs McGonagall noch mit Mr Snape in Verbindung brachte. _Unerträglicher Besserwisser._

Natürlich, er war ihr Arbeitgeber, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er das Recht hatte, ihre Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten – wegen denen er sie doch eigentlich eingestellt hatte! - herabzusetzen und lächerlich zu machen. Und die Art, wie er sie in seine eigene Schule beordert hatte, ohne überhaupt zu bedenken, dass sie sich merkwürdig fühlen könnte, unter so vielen Jungen und jungen Männern, ohne irgendwelche Unterstützung... er ignorierte einfach die Gefühle aller anderen. Was er zuvor bei den Mädchen, die sie unterrichtete, getan hatte, tat er nun bei ihr, und es gab nichts, das Hermione dagegen tun konnte.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie konnte nur versuchen, ihre Arbeit so gut wie möglich zu machen... und vielleicht, wenn sie sein Geheimnis enthüllte... vielleicht wäre sie etwas, mit dem sie ihm schaden konnte.

 

Severus hatte Miss Granger am Morgen beobachtet, wie sie von seiner Haushälterin hier an der Tür in Empfang genommen und zu den Unterrichtsräumen gebracht hatte. Eine verschüchterte Maus, wenn er jemals eine gesehen hatte, wie sie sich in dem stattlichen Haus umblickte und bei jedem lauteren Geräusch – und in einer Schule waren diese zahlreich – zusammenzuckte.

Jetzt war es Mittag, kurz vor der Dinnerzeit, und er war früher als gedacht von seinem Gespräch mit einem der anderen Schulleiter im Bezirk zurückgekehrt – Gelegenheit genug, nach Miss Granger zu sehen. Schon als er den Korridor erreichte, in dem sie unterrichtete, konnte er erhobene Stimmen hören, und leise öffnete er die richtige Tür, um hineinzuspähen. Was er sah, überraschte ihn – aber vielleicht war das auch eine Untertreibung.

„Ich werde dieses Benehmen nicht dulden, Mr Pratt!“ Es waren nicht die Worte, die sie sprach – zu oft hatte er diese schon kraftlos und ohne Durchsetzungswillen gehört – sondern ihre Art. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten wütend, ein paar Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst, und ihre ganze Ausstrahlung, ihr ganzer Wille schienen sich auf den unglücklichen jungen Mann in der ersten Reihe zu konzentrieren, dem das Grinsen vom Gesicht floss. „Wenn Sie unangebrachte Witze machen möchten, dann tun Sie das zu Hause, falls Ihr Vater das zulässt – was ich stark bezweifle. Aber in diesen Hallen möchte ich nichts davon hören, und schon gar nicht in Gegenwart einer Dame. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“

Der Junge starrte sie aus großen, erschrockenen Augen an, genauso wie seine Klassenkameraden, und Severus konnte ihnen ihren Unglauben nicht verdenken – wann war aus dieser unsicheren jungen Frau eine solche Präsenz geworden? Eine Gryffindor in der Tat.

„Miss Granger hat Sie etwas gefragt, Pratt“, lächelte er seidig in die Stille des Klassenraumes, während er eintrat, und der Junge löste sich aus seiner Starre und schluckte. „Jawohl, Ma'am.“

Wieder war da dieses statische Prickeln, wie kurz vor einem Blitzeinschlag, das langsam abebbte, als Miss Granger die Antwort annahm und sich zurücklehnte, ihre Hände von dem Pult nahm, über das sie sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte. „Mr Snape, Sir.“

„Miss Granger.“

Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment, ihre Wangen, denen die Wut Farbe verliehen hatte, ihre Gestalt, in der noch immer die Anspannung tobte, dann zog er seine Taschenuhr heraus. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, Ihre Lektion zu beenden, meine Herren.“

Selten hatte er Schüler sich so schnell bewegen sehen wie die Jungen, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Klassenraum verließen, froh, nicht in einen möglichen Konflikt zwischen ihren beiden Lehrern hineingezogen zu werden. Das Trappeln ihrer Füße verklang, und noch immer standen sie sich in dem leeren Zimmer gegenüber, unausgesprochene Anspannung in der Luft zwischen ihnen, bevor Miss Granger schließlich nickte und nach ihren Büchern griff. „Ich denke, der Unterricht ist für heute zu Ende?“

Severus nickte langsam. „Das ist er.“

Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment, schien auf einen beißenden Kommentar zu warten, und als der nicht kam, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Als sie schon fast an der Tür war, räusperte sich Severus. „Gut gemacht, Miss Granger.“

Sie war zu überrascht von seinem Lob, um mehr zu tun, als zu nicken, und als sie durch die Tür verschwand, musste er zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war... und vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr.

 

Der November machte langsam Platz für den Dezember, der sich mit Eis und Schnee ankündigte, und durch die geballte Unruhe der Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn der Weihnachtsferien warteten. Einige von ihnen waren natürlich unruhiger als die anderen – und einige hatten allen Grund, unzufrieden zu sein. Miss Lydia Bennet war eine von ihnen – ihr Benehmen in den letzten Monaten war nicht das gewesen, das ihr Vater von ihr verlangt hatte, und deswegen würde sie nicht über Weihnachten nach Derbyshire fahren, wo sich ihre Familie im Haus ihrer Schwester traf, sondern in London bleiben. Ohne die anderen Mädchen, ohne Unterhaltung, ohne Bälle und die Gesellschaft ihrer Schwester. Es war einfach zu schrecklich, und unter normalen Umständen wäre sie verzweifelt – doch da war jemand, der den Gedanken erträglich machte... und ohne die anderen Mädchen wäre es vielleicht möglich, davonzuschlüpfen und sich mit ihm zu treffen...

 

Als die Weihnachtsferien begannen, war Hermione Granger durch und durch frustriert. So viele Hinweise sie auch fallen gelassen hatte, so sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte – Mrs McGonagall und Mr Snape hatten keinen einzigen Hinweis mehr zu Hogwarts oder diesem mysteriösen Geheimhaltungsabkommen mehr fallen gelassen, und sie hatte wirklich alles versucht, außer sie direkt darauf anzusprechen. Sie war normalerweise keine Frau, die leicht aufgab, aber sie musste zugeben, ihr zu Beginn spannendes Rätsel hatte an Reiz verloren, und mittlerweile war es nur noch ihre Hartnäckigkeit, die sie davon abhielt, die Recherche ganz aufzugeben.

Mr Snape auf irgendetwas anzusprechen, hatte sie noch immer nicht gewagt – zwar war er seit dem Tag, an dem sie die Jungen unterrichtet hatte, nicht mehr ganz so einschüchternd und bissig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass aus ihm ein zugänglicher, offener Mann wurde. Zwar hatte sie ihn in den letzten Wochen oft gesehen, öfter als in ihrer ersten Zeit an der Schule, und mittlerweile erschreckte sie nicht mehr jedes Mal in seiner Gegenwart, aber ein wenig nervös machte er sie noch immer – oder vielleicht schon wieder? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war etwas, das sie nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, und resolut zwang sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf rationalere Bahnen.

Mr Snape wusste, dass sie die lateinische Sprache beherrschte... vielleicht, wenn sie den Wappenspruch erwähnte...? Alle anderen Ressourcen hatte sie bereits ausgereizt. Ihr blieb keine Wahl, wenn sie noch mehr herausfinden wollte... und wenn er Fragen stellte, konnte sie sagen, dass sie Mrs McGonagalls Taschentuch bemerkt hatte. Kein Wort von belauschten Gesprächen.

Hermione war zufrieden mit ihrem Plan, doch bevor sie ihn in die Tat umsetzten konnte, bevor sie Mr Snape wieder sah, erfasste die Grippewelle, die in der Schule herumging, auch sie, und sie war ans Bett gefesselt. Zwar kümmerte Mrs Pomfrey sich rührend um sie, kochte ihr Hühnersuppe und legte ihr kalte Kompressen auf, um das Fieber zu senken, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich elend, und begrub jeden Plan, in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht in einer Woche...

Aber auch diese Idee verschwand, als sie spürte, wie ihr Fieber stieg, und sie in die Welt der verstörenden Träume und fiebrigen Nächte abdriftete.

 

„Sie ist wirklich krank, Severus.“

Er warf Poppy Pomfrey einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und was soll ich daran ändern? Du weißt, was das Geheimhaltungsabkommen sagt.“

Die Medihexe seufzte. „Willst du sie wirklich einfach so dahinvetegieren lassen? Ich tue, was ich kann, und ich vermeide diesen Unsinn der Muggel wie den Aderlass, aber es kann sein, dass auch ich nichts mehr für sie tun darf, und bald darauf nichts mehr tun kann.“

Severus seufzte auf. „Poppy. Du weißt, dass ich kein gefühlloses Monster bin, aber unsere Mission wurde so schon kaum vom Ministerium bewilligt. Wenn wir uns irgendetwas zuschulden kommen lassen...“

Die Medihexe seufzte und wandte sich ab, bevor sie eine Schüssel mit angeschmolzenem Schnee von ihrem Tisch nahm. „Ich gehe zu ihr, Severus.“

Er sah ihr hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war, und starrte dann hinaus in das düstere Schneetreiben auf Londons Straßen, das die wenigen Kerzen im Zimmer nicht zu durchdringen vermochten. Wie lange, wusste er nicht – er sah dumpf zu, wie Poppy zurückkam und sich dann in ihr Zimmer zurückzog, hörte dem Heulen des Windes zu und dem Ticken der großen Standuhr.

Er wollte nicht, dass Miss Granger starb... entgegen anderslautenden Vermutungen wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand starb, aber manchmal war es einfach nicht möglich. Aber bei ihr... er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie war eine beeindruckende junge Frau, besonders, wenn man die Defizite ihrer Erziehung und ihres Hintergrundes bedachte, und in einer anderen Welt, in einer magischen Welt, hätte sie wahrscheinlich eine große Zukunft vor sich. Unter Muggeln... hier würde sie nie etwas anderes sein als eine Lehrerin, froh, wenn in zehn Jahren sich ein älterer Gentleman ihrer erbarmte und sie heiratete.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück an den Tag, als er sie in seinem Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte, sie und ihre Wut, und er erinnerte sich an das leichte, magische Prickeln, das damals seine Härchen aufgestellt hatte... konnte es sein? Er wusste es nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, bezweifelte er, dass Miss Granger eine Hexe war. Aber diese Theorie konnte er dem Ministerium vorlegen, wenn sie ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollten, denn auch fünf Jahre nach dem Ende der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords war das Leben einer Hexe mehr wert als das der einer Muggel.

Noch einmal durchdachte er seine Argumentation und fand keinen Fehler darin, und dann griff er nach einer Phiole voller Stärkungstrank und eilte zu ihrem Zimmer.

 

Sie war wach, oder zumindest dachte sie das, wach in der tiefsten Schwärze der Nacht, und für einen Moment hörte sie dem Wind zu, der mit tausend Stimmen heulte, nach ihr rief, sie verfluchte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu versuchen, irgendetwas zu sehen, doch erst nach Minuten sah sie flackerndes Licht unter der Ritze der Tür hindurchschimmern.

Für einen Moment hielt es inne, und die Panik griff nach ihr, sie fürchtete, dass das Licht wieder fortgehen könnte, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer langsam und quietschend, und ein Schatten trat ein. Die eine Kerze war viel zu hell, und sie schloss ihre Augen, während katzengleiche, leise Schritte auf ihr Bett zutraten und sie schließlich spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihr senkte.

„Miss Granger.“

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wem die Stimme gehörte, doch dann begriff sie – ihr Vater, welcher Mann sollte sonst an ihrem Krankenbett sein als ihr Vater. Sie wollte nach ihm rufen, doch sie war zu schwach, und sie schaffte es nur, ihre Lippen ein wenig zu öffnen. Große, weiche Hände griffen nach ihr und halfen ihr, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, und dann spürte sie ein Glas an ihren Lippen. „Trinken Sie.“

Sie tat, was er sagte, schluckte, auch wenn das Gebräu fürchterlich schmeckte und in ihrem Magen brannte wie Alkohol, während sich eiskalte Finger an ihre Stirn legten, die sich dann langsam erwärmten, während sich ihr Verstand klärte und sie spürte, wie das Fieber abebbte.

„Miss Granger.“

Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham, nicht nur, weil Mr Snape in ihrer Kammer war – alleine! - und sie in diesem Zustand sah, sondern auch, weil sie wirklich gedacht hatte, ihr Vater wäre hier, doch trotzdem öffnete sie die Augen. Es war ganz offensichtlich tief in der Nacht, und er sah müde aus, doch sein Blick war wach und klar – und besorgt. Besorgt? Sie glaubte es kaum. Mr Snape hatte keinen Grund, um sie besorgt zu sein, doch die Art, wie er an ihrem Bett saß, auf sie herabsah, wie er ihr ein Wasserglas an die Lippen hielt, aus dem sie tiefe, gierige Schlucke nahm... alles deutete darauf hin.

„Danke.“ Ihre Stimme war rau und heiser, nur ein Schatten von dem, was sie sonst damit zustande brachte, doch trotzdem hoben sich seine Mundwinkel ein wenig.

„Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger.“

Sie nickte langsam. „Das werde ich...“

Mit einem letzten Blick erhob er sich und verschwand durch die Tür, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen – fast wie eine Fee oder ein Elf... und seine Medizin war wie Magie gewesen.

Dieser Eindruck änderte sich auch am nächsten Morgen nicht – nachdem sie geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren, so als ob sie niemals krank gewesen wäre, etwas, das sie noch niemals erlebt hatte. Am Morgen traute sie der Ruhe nicht, doch als die Zeit des Dinners heranrückte, wagte sie es, aufzustehen und sich mit Hilfe eines der Dienstmädchen anzukleiden, um an der Mahlzeit teilzunehmen.

Mr Snape saß ebenfalls am Tisch, gemeinsam mit Mrs McGonagall und den wenigen Mädchen, über die Ferien noch an der Schule waren, sehr zu Hermiones Überraschung und Verlegenheit. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich seine Hände in der Nacht angefühlt hatten, auch wenn manchmal das Gefühl überwog, dass sein Besuch in ihrem Zimmer nur ein Traum, eine Illusion gewesen war. Dass er sie bat, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen und sie von der Vorspeise bis zum Dessert nicht aus den Augen ließ, trug nichts dazu bei, ihre Gemütsruhe wiederherzustellen, und trotz der Peinlichkeit versuchte sie, seinem Blick zu widerstehen.

Seine schwarzen Augen wichen auch nicht von ihr, als sie im Salon saßen und Tee tranken, so als ob er etwas suchen würde, das sie selbst nicht finden konnte. Was es wohl war? Anzeichen von Verlegenheit? Die lieferte sie ihm wahrscheinlich genug, also musste er danach nicht suchen... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene war so undurchdringlich wie immer, sein Blick und seine Mimik verrieten nichts – aber das war etwas, das Hermione wohl auf die Liste der Rätsel des Severus Snape setzen musste.

 

Selbst als sie zu Bett ging, konnte sie den Schulleiter nicht aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben, und vielleicht waren es diese Gedanken, die dafür sorgten, dass ihr Schlaf nicht so tief und erholsam war wie sonst auch, und dass sie mitten in der Nacht von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch, das in ihre Träume gedrungen war, aufwachte. Für einen Moment lag sie still unter ihrer Decke, lauschte in die fast vollkommene Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers hinaus, doch dann bemerkte sie einen ungewöhnlichen Lichtschimmer, der von der Straße kam, und das leise Schnauben von Pferden, das gelegentliche Klappern ihrer beschlagenen Hufe.

Sie wappnete sich gegen die Kälte und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, huschte auf ihren Socken hinüber zum Fenster, um durch die Vorhänge hinunter in die Gasse zu spähen. Tatsächlich – eine Kutsche zwei Pferden und entzündeten Lampen, die vor der Schule stand... um diese Uhrzeit? Wahrscheinlich ein Notfall. Und wenn es ein Notfall wäre, der Mr Snape oder Mrs McGonagall betraf, vielleicht gab es dann eine Chance, mehr über ihr Geheimnis herauszufinden... bevor ihr Kopf noch eine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd, bevor sie auf leisen Sohlen den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinunter schlich.

Die Eingangshalle lag verlassen da, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, denn wenn der Schulleiter oder seine Stellvertreterin mitten in der Nacht gerufen würden, dann wäre doch sicherlich die Dienerschaft involviert. Aber so herrschte absolute Stille.

Da... ein Geräusch, von den Treppen. Hermione dämpfte ihre Kerze aus und drückte sich in den Schatten der Treppe, während sie gedämpften Flüchen lauschte und irgendetwas Schwerem, das über den Teppich geschleift wurde... Sie versuchte, den Kopf nach oben zu recken und durch das Geländer nach oben zu spähen, doch außer dem matten Lichtkreis einer Kerze konnte sie nichts durch die Stäbe erkennen.

Als die Stimme näherkam, bemerkte sie, dass sie zu einer jungen Frau – einer Schülerin? - gehörte, die trotzdem über einen beeindruckenden Wortschatz an Flüchen verfügte, den sie auch benutzte, während sie ihren Koffer durch die Eingangshalle hinunter zur Tür schleifte. Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, dass nicht nur niemand half, sondern dass auch die Diener, die nachts die Tür bewachen sollten, nicht hier waren – sonderbar. Sie nahm sich vor, das am nächsten Morgen bei Mrs McGonagall zu erwähnen, während sie dem Saum eines Reisekleides dabei zusah, wie er die Treppe hinunterschwebte, und dann der Silhouette einer jungen Frau, die zur Eingangstür lief und einen Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.

„Wer...“, wisperte sie, doch dann wurde einer der Flügel geöffnet und der kalte Wind der Dezembernacht ließ sie schaudern und blies die Kerze aus. Mittlerweile war Hermione sich sicher, dass die junge Frau eine Schülerin war, die der Schule entkommen wollte, und sie machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. „Was genau denken Sie, was Sie da tun?“, fragte sie in ihrer kältesten Lehrerinnenstimme und das Mädchen erstarrte, bevor es sich umdrehte.

Miss Lydia, eindeutig, das konnte sie auch im schwachen Licht, das von der Straße hereindrang, erkennen. „Miss Granger?“, fragte sie, und sie konnte sehen, wie sie sich fester an ihrem Koffer festhielt, bevor die Silhouette eines Mannes hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Lydia. Was ist?“ Er trug eine der Lampen von der Kutsche in der Hand, besser dagegen gewappnet, vom Wind gelöscht zu werden, und griff nach dem Griff der Reisekiste.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, aber lassen Sie das Mädchen gehen, sofort!“

Hermione machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und der Mann zog sich zurück, zog Lydia mit sich, hinaus auf die Straße. Sie folgte ihm hastig, fröstelte in der Dezemberkälte, und packte das Mädchen am Arm. „Du musst hierbleiben, Lydia... denk an deine Eltern, an deine Schwestern, was mit ihnen passieren würde...“

Für einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, und das war der Augenblick, in dem der Mann seine Waffe zog und seinen wütenden Blick auf Hermione richtete. „Lass sie gehen.“

Die Drohung war genau das, was sie brauchte, um ihre Entschlossenheit zu stärken – eines ihrer Mädchen durfte nicht mit einem so gefährlichen Mann gehen, komme was wolle. „Nein.“

Er spannte das Schloss seiner Pistole, und jetzt konnte Hermione spüren, wie Lydia sich näher an sie drückte, versuchte, sich von dem Fremden, der ihren anderen Arm im Griff hatte, zu distanzieren. „Wickham...“, flüsterte sie unsicher, und der Mann warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, während mehr Bewohner des Hauses die Aufregung von der Tür hörten und hinter den Fenstern Kerzen aufflammten. Jeden Moment würde jemand nach draußen kommen und ihr helfen, und dann...

Obwohl sie Wickhams wachsende Angst sah, war sie sich auch später noch sicher, dass der Schuss, der sich aus seiner Waffe löste, keine Absicht gewesen war. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie das blendende Mündungsfeuer, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt tot wäre – von zu vielen Schusswunden hatte sie von ihrem Vater gehört, als dass daran ein Zweifel bestehen würde. Als der Schmerz nicht kam, fragte sie sich, ob sich so Sterben anfühlte – und dann sah sie an sich herab und bemerkte, dass sie unverletzt war, genauso wie Lydia, deren Gesicht doch eigentlich verbrannt sein müsste, so nahe war sie an der Mündung der Pistole gewesen.

„Miss Granger?“

Sie wandte sich um und sah Mr Snape in der Tür stehen, außer Atem und einen kleinen Stock in der Hand, bevor er den Flügel hinter sich zuschlug. „ _Stupor!_ “

Sie duckte sich, als der rote Blitz Wickham traf und er vor ihr zusammenfiel wie eine Puppe, deren Schnüre man durchschnitten hatte, und Lydia sich schluchzend an ihre Brust drückte. Jetzt hörte sie auch die aufgeregten Rufe im Haus, den Aufruhr, der hinter den Fenstern herrschte, während die Schülerinnen und die Angestellten erwachten.

Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem sich Überraschung spiegelte, bevor er ihr ein schmales, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln schenkte. „Bringen Sie Miss Lydia in Mrs McGonagalls Arbeitszimmer, und sprechen Sie mit niemandem. Niemandem, hören Sie mich? Kein Wort. Ich werde mich um diesen Mann hier kümmern.“

Sie nickte, von seiner Vehemenz eingeschüchtert, und schlang ihren Arm um das Mädchen, um es zurück ins Haus zu führen.

 

Das Warten machte sie unruhig und nervös. Jedes Ticken der großen Standuhr in der Ecke ließ sie fast zusammenzucken, obwohl sie sich redlich bemühte, für Miss Lydia Ruhe und Zuversicht auszustrahlen, und der Tee, den ein schweigsames Dienstmädchen gebracht hatte und der nun längst kalt geworden war, half ihr auch nicht mehr, sie zu beruhigen.

Schließlich, weit nach vier Uhr morgens, öffnete sich die Tür, und Mr Snape trat ein, einschüchternd in seiner formellen Kleidung, wo sie selbst doch nur ihren Morgenmantel trug und fröstelte. „Miss Granger, Miss Lydia.“

Er warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er sich dem Mädchen zuwandte, das wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem der Stühle vor Mrs McGonagalls Schreibtisch saß. Zu ihrer Überraschung sprach er nicht, sondern zog den dunklen Holzstab, den sie schon zuvor gesehen hatte, aus seinem Ärmel. „ _Obliviate._ “

Miss Lydia starrte aus leeren Augen zu ihm hoch, während Hermione das wachsende Gefühl von Angst in ihr unterdrücken musste, und einen Moment später schickte er sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Was war das, Sir?“, fragte sie in der Hoffnung, ihm mit dem, was er tun wollte, zuvorzukommen, und er ließ sich auf das Sofa neben ihr sinken, sah plötzlich müde und erschöpft aus.

„Das, Miss Granger, war ein Gedächtniszauber.“

Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie habe sich verhört, doch sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass er ihr Gesicht genau musterte, überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. „Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe noch immer nicht die Ehre, Sie zu verstehen.“

Er seufzte. „Das habe ich befürchtet, Miss Granger. Um es kurz zu fassen – ich bin ein Zauberer, Mrs McGonagall ist eine Hexe, und Sie ebenfalls.“

„Sir?“ Sie war zu verblüfft von seinen Worten, um noch zu protestieren, dass er sie gerade beleidigt hatte, und er festigte seinen Griff um den dunklen Stab – Zauberstab? - den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „ _Accio._ “

Das Teetablett schoss vom Schreibtisch auf sie zu, und er stellte es mit einem Schlenker vor ihnen ab, während Hermione versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gerade nicht träumte. „Möchten Sie etwas Tee?“

„Er ist kalt, Sir.“

Eine weitere Bewegung, und die Kanne dampfte wieder, genauso wie die Tasse, die er ihr fast abwesend einschenkte. „Ich denke, Sie schenken mir jetzt glauben, was meine Fähigkeiten angeht, oder?“

Sie nickte, langsam. „All das, was Sie eben gesehen haben, und noch viel mehr, können auch Sie lernen, Miss Granger – wenn Sie das wollen. Sie haben das Talent dazu.“

„Aber Sir... ich habe nie irgendetwas... getan, was dem nahe kommt, was Sie gerade bewirkt haben.“

Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Hätten Sie dann die Güte, mir zu erklären, wieso Sie nicht tot sind?“

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen – der Mann _hatte_ auf sie gezielt, und aus einer so kurzen Entfernung war es so gut wie unmöglich, zu verfehlen.

Seine Hand wanderte in seine Tasche, und er legte eine kleine Kugel vor ihr auf den Tisch, noch verklebt vom Schießpulver.

„Ist das...?“

Er nickte. „Ja. Ich habe sie auf der Straße gefunden – und wovon sollte sie sonst abgeprallt sein, wenn nicht von ihren magischen Schilden.“

Der Gedanke, so ungewohnt er war, so sehr ihr Kopf sich auch weigerte, ihn anzunehmen, machte Sinn. „Aber Sir... wenn Sie ein Zauberer sind, wieso sind Sie dann hier?“

„So scharfsinnig wie immer, Miss Granger.“ Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nicht viel von der Bewunderung transportierte, die seine Worte ausdrücken sollten, bevor er seufzte. „Vor fünf Jahren endete in der magischen Welt – in unserer Welt, die verborgen neben der der nichtmagischen Menschen existiert – ein großer Krieg. Diejenigen, die Menschen wie Sie, ohne magische Eltern, von unserer Welt ausschließen wollten, verloren, und wir, die wir sie zu uns einladen wollen, gewannen. Deswegen sind wir hier – wir suchen nach magischen Kindern, die an unsere Zauberschule, nach Hogwarts gehen können, um dort das magische Handwerk zu erlernen. Dass wir jemanden wie Sie entdecken würden, der schon erwachsen ist und sein magisches Talent so lange unterdrückt hat, haben wir nicht erwartet...“

Hermione nickte langsam.

„Aber jetzt steht eine Entscheidung für Sie bevor – möchten Sie eine Hexe sein, oder wollen Sie all das, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, vergessen, und in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren.“

Für einen Moment dachte Hermione an ihre Schülerinnen, und an den Unterricht – doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie wenig Perspektiven, wie wenig Möglichkeiten sie für die Zukunft hatte, außer einen Mann zu finden, und an all das neue Wissen, das dort auf sie wartete. „Was für eine Frage. Natürlich möchte ich eine Hexe sein.“

Er streckte seine Hand aus, und sie schüttelte sie, zuerst zögerlich, dann immer fester. „Ich hätte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger.“

  _Ende_


End file.
